Demi-Ventures: False Sun
by PurpleCat54
Summary: "Brother...You have my power and you're now the strongest out of all of us...But tell me, what will you do now? Hasn't your lifelong dream come true?" Sohl stood there for a moment, back turned to his dear sister and it hit him. He could take all of their power. He could take the world's power. And then- And then he could rule it.


Chapter One

Above the Overworld lay another world made of islands. This place was called the Aether, a peaceful place where the good souls of Minecraftia went. It was a place of beauty and enchantment, filled with trees of golden leaves and otherworldly animals, angels and more. It was also the place where the gods of Minecraftia reside along with 4 young children.

Notch woke up, the smell of burnt eggs wafting into his bedroom. He sighed, knowing perfectly well that he had allowed himself to oversleep again, which meant that Jeb was attempting to cook breakfast. Again. He got up and stretched before walking out of his bedroom and through the hallway. He looked up at the smooth arches made of pure, white quartz reflecting multicolored rays of light from the stained glass windows that he had just created and added to the overworld and he smiled. He always smiled when walking through these hallways because he would remember the days when he had just appeared. He would remember the long time it took to build this castle and also the time when he had met his younger brother, Herobrine and his apprentice, Jeb.

He finally entered the kitchen to meet the orange haired god holding a frying pan filled with burning eggs. Notch shook his head and waved his hand, making the frying pan along with its contents disappear. Jeb looked up in surprise. He met Notch's gaze and made a really bad poker face. He knew that the jig was up.

"You know, for a god, you're a really bad cook." Notch commented, earning a laugh from his co-worker. "Well you never bother to teach me." Jeb replied, watching as Notch went over to the stove with new eggs and a frying pan. "That's because I never have the time to teach you. You know that." "If you have time to oversleep and let me burn eggs then you must have some time to teach me." Notch opened his mouth, ready to retaliate but he realized that Jeb was right. "Ok, you got me there. Maybe instead of burning eggs you can actually come wake me up when I oversleep." Jeb smiled and took a seat at the long table. "Sounds good. And that also smells good." He hungrily eyed the two plates of scrambled eggs and ham that Notch was holding. Notch placed one of the plates in front of Jeb before walking over to the other end and taking a seat. They both dug in. It wasn't until after Notch had finished his eggs that he realized that a certain bunch of kids missing from the table. He slowly dropped his fork and looked up at Jeb who had already finished eating.

"Jeb?"

"Huh?"

"Where are the kids?"

"...They're outside playing."

"You're not watching them?"

"They'll be fine, Notch. We don't have to stalk them 24/7.

Notch sighed and continued eating. He had been having a recurring dream, well, more of a vision, that put nothing but fear and questions in his head. The dream wasn't entirely clear so who couldn't tell who was who, not until last night. The dream was still unclear but there were splotches of color here and there. He always shrugged it off, telling himself it was nothing, but there was always that small bit of doubt in him that said "What if it is something? What if this is something that will have an effect on you?". He snorted, as if he was disgusted by his own fears and worries.

Jeb looked up after hearing the small sound from the other god and he sighed. He could clearly see the worry on his face but he didn't give too much thought about it. There goes Notch, worrying about something else again. The guy is always worried about one thing or another, every other day... I guess those are some of the bad perks about being the almighty creator of Minecraftia. Jeb had tried to be as fun and carefree as he could be after seeing the worrisome ways of his friend, not just to be annoying or because he wanted to. He wanted to cheer him up and show him that being a god wasn't all too bad or stressful, but lately he himself had been a little stressed with things and the bubbly attitude he usually had about things had been downgraded a bit. He is the second god in power and he had a lot of tasks also. He supposed it was for the better though because he needed to be more serious about his position and Notch had recently told him that he would soon step down from his position and Jeb would be the new god of Minecraftia, but for now, Jeb was just an apprentice.

There was one thing that would always make Notch smile, that would make him a more fun person to be around. That would be the four children that lived with them up on the Aether, the only other company they had. Both Notch and Jeb had siblings but then there was the other two. They had just one day appeared and Notch had taken it upon himself to take care of them, so they were all just like one big happy family now. Jeb was mostly in charge of "Babysitting" but when Notch had some free time, he would engage in various activities with the children.

Notch stood and stretched before doing a small wave at Jeb. He started down the hallway when the same bad feeling from before striked him. He turned, wanting to go and watch the children himself but he knew he still had plenty of work to do. He took a deep breath and gulped.

"Jeb?"

"Hmm?"

"Please go watch the children. Please."

And Notch continued down the hallway and entered his room.

Jeb raised a brow upon hearing the tone in Notch's voice- what was it? Desperation? Well if it really was that important... He stood up and made his way through the large fortress, and after a while he finally found the huge well decorated double doors. He examined them for a moment, taking in the fine designs on them before pushing one open and walking outside.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh, Aether air as the wind blew through his orange hair and smiled. He could hear the children quietly giggling, getting ready to pounce on him in an attempt to startle him. He acted clueless and looked around for them, though he knew that they were all hiding behind a rather large bush right next to him. He turned his back to the bush and put his hand up above his eyes and looked around, muttering to himself. "Now where are those little rascals..." Suddenly, there was a flurry of red, black, white and brown and Jeb found himself under the weight of all four of them.

"Gotcha, Jebby!" His red-headed sister yelled, giggling. They all climbed off of him so that he could get up. Jeb's smile only got wider as he got up on his hands and knees and looked at all their smiling faces. See? They're all perfectly fine! He thought, pushing away the little bit of fear that had developed. He shook his head and got up. "Yeah, you guys got me pretty good there! I had no idea you were hiding behind that bush!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "And were you the mastermind of this plan, Mandelez?" He asked the girl. She erupted in giggles, causing everybody to laugh.

As it died down, the brown haired, white eyed boy looked up at Jeb "Where's Notch?" He quietly asked. Jeb sighed and kneeled down in front of him. "Herobrine. Notch is busy with important things." "Oh..." Herobrine said, hanging his head down in disappointment. The child always asked this question and would always get the same reply. He never had enough time to play with Notch. Sure, he liked Jeb but he missed his brother and all the fun times they had before Notch had suddenly gotten work to do.

The raven haired boy then cocked his head. "Why is Notch always so busy?" He asked. His sister quickly turned to him, green eyes sparkling. "Sohl, don't you know that Notch has to fix the Overworld and make it better?" She said in her smooth, dignified voice. "It was just a question, Soel." He replied, matter-of-factly while rolling his dark blue eyes. "Oh you guys, don't start an argument about something as stupid as that. Besides, we have to cheer Hero up!" She said before walking over to the sad child and giving him a big hug. He looked up and smiled a bit before she let go of him.

"Well, why don't we just play a game?" Jeb chimed in. "What game?" Herobrine asked. "How about... Hide and Seek!" Mandelez excitedly suggested. They agreed unanimously. "I call being the seeker!" She said before running to a random tree and starting the countdown. They all ran in different directions to find a good hiding spot, all except for Jeb who was trying to be obvious in an unobvious way.

* * *

**A/N~ Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy whatever you celebrate! Let me start off with this: I am sorry for my disappearance, but you know what? Feel free to throw rocks at me now. Go ahead. I dare ya.**

**Anyway, I'm back with a new story that I will actually be working on more often. As for the other story...I had been having major writers block and I still don't know where to go with it. That doesn't mean I won't be updating on that anymore either.**

**Well, I think that's about all I wanted to say. Again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, yadayadayada, this is my gift to you, GOODBYE! ((Till Next Chapter))**


End file.
